Unexpected
by Christa21
Summary: Tendou hanya ingin mengobrol layaknya orang normal bersama Semi. Bukankah itu merupakan hal sederhana? #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine


**Unexpected**

**Tendou Satori x Semi Eita**

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

**Cerita milik saya**

**Summary:**

**Tendou hanya ingin mengobrol layaknya orang normal bersama Semi. Bukankah itu merupakan hal sederhana?**

**En****joy!**

**.**

**.**

Tendou Satori menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang terbiaskan cahaya senja dalam diam. Di sebelahnya, Semi Eita melakukan hal yang sama walau diam-diam merasa heran.

Dahi Semi mengerut. Sesekali melirik lewat ekor mata, lalu memandang depan lagi.

Aneh, tidak ada bising teriakan apalagi gelak tawa. Tendou Satori seolah-olah bertransformasi menjadi orang lain. Ini masih Tendou bukan?

Gelap mulai menguasai langit, angin pun berhembus lumayan kencang hingga membuat Semi terpaksa mengancing jaketnya. Mereka tetap duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, seolah-olah mereka memang enggan untuk memecah hening yang menemani sejak mereka tiba disana.

Terhitung lima belas menit telah terlewati dengan mereka yang saling diam. Semi jadi canggung sendiri.

"Indah kan?" itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Tendou setelah lima belas menit penuh kecanggungan. Semi menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati Tendou yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apanya?" bibir mengucap tanya disertai tatapan meminta penjelasan. Tendou terkekeh ringan, dan Semi sukses dibuat merona.

Apa-apaan?

"Matahari terbenamnya." Jawaban yang tidak Semi duga sama sekali.

Oh.

Ternyata yang dibahas Tendou hanya matahari terbenam yang sudah berlalu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seperti biasa, Tendou memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Begitu." Semi mengangguk, lalu kembali mengalihkan tatap kearah langit yang gelap.

Diam lagi. Semi agak risih dengan hening yang tercipta, tapi bingung juga saat ingin mengucap kata. Mulutnya membuka, tapi kemudian menutup lagi. Ia terlalu bingung untuk memulai.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus dari SMA ya. Tidak terasa." Tendou kembali membuka dengan topik yang lumayan sensitif. Topik yang tidak Semi duga akan Tendou bahas bersamanya.

Semi yang awalnya sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya sempat terdiam sebelum menyahuti.

"Iya, tidak terasa." sahutan seadanya, Tendou tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku akan merindukan masa-masa ini." gumamnya. Semi menoleh lagi, dan dibuat merona lagi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tendou hari ini?

"Tendou," panggilnya. Tendou menoleh, masih dengan sikap tenangnya yang tadi.

"Ya, Semi-_kun_?"

"Kau…" jeda sejenak, Semi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau serius saat berkata kau ingin berhenti bermain voli setelah lulus nanti?" akhirnya terucap juga. Semi menatap dalam diam, menunggu jawaban dari si surai merah.

"Ya, aku serius." Tendou mengangguk, membuat surai merahnya yang melawan gravitasi bergoyang seiring dengan kepalanya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Begitu." Kali ini gantian Semi yang mengangguk.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran."

Hening lagi. Semi sudah bosan dengan keheningan. Kemana Tendou yang kurang waras dan kekanakan pergi?

Entah kenapa Semi jadi merindukan bising celotehan dan juga gelak tawa layaknya pasien RSJ Tendou yang biasanya.

"Tendou, kau hari ini aneh." bibirnya kembali melontarkan kata, dan ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya… Aneh. Begitu tenang dan… berbeda."

"Hahaha… Begitukah?" tawa pelan mengalun, tawa yang begitu berbeda dari yang biasa Semi dengar. Semi jadi risih dibuatnya.

Tidak ada tawa ala orang sinting. Tidak ada lagu aneh. Tidak ada bising mulut yang tidak bisa diam barang satu detik. Tidak ada satupun hal yang menunjukkan eksistensi seorang Tendou Satori. Semi merasa aneh bersama Tendou yang ini. Seperti bersama orang lain saja.

Jika ini Ushijima, maka Semi tak akan sampai keheranan. Tapi ini Tendou. Dan dengan dia yang bersikap normal begitu jadi terasa aneh buat Semi karena terbiasa melihat kegilaannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Semi.

"Tidak ada." Senyum itu lagi. Semi diam-diam memaki pada jantungnya yang suka berdebar tidak jelas.

"Ah, mengenai aku yang aneh, memangnya salah ya jika aku ingin mengobrol layaknya orang normal bersama kekasihku?" ucapnya disertai senyum tampan. Angin berhembus tepat setelah Tendou menyelesaikan omongannya, mendadak membuat efek keren layaknya di drama-drama favorit ibunya.

Wajah Semi memerah. Apanya yang mengobrol layaknya orang normal? Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dalam diam sambil menatap matahari terbenam. Semua malah jadi terkesan canggung –bagi Semi tentu saja.

"Apa-apaan…" Semi mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap wajah Tendou yang sedang dalam mode kalem.

"Oh iya, mengenai alasanku membawamu kesini, aku mau memberikanmu ini." sekotak coklat terulur kearah Semi, membuat Semi menoleh dengan dahi berkerut.

"_Happy valentine_." Senyum Tendou. Semi menerima kotak tersebut dengan senyum.

Dasar. Jauh-jauh pergi ke taman bunga matahari usai latihan yang super melelahkan, ternyata hanya untuk memberikan coklat semata. Semi kira akan ada hal yang lebih istimewa.

_Seperti dilamar contohnya._

Ah, pemikiran yang terlalu jauh untuk ukuran anak SMA. Mungkin gilanya Tendou sudah berpindah padanya.

Ya, mungkin. Semi tersenyum kemudian membuka kotak tersebut, lantas memakan satu yang berbentuk bunga matahari.

"Manis." Komentarnya singkat. Tendou tersenyum sambil menatap Semi intens.

"Syukurlah kau suka, Semi-_kun_."

Semi mengambil satu lagi, dan kemudian memakannya. Semi menikmati coklat pemberian Tendou dalam diam. Sebelum tak lama kemudian wajahnya yang awalnya tenang berubah merah.

Pedas. Apa yang barusan dia makan?!

"Tendou, pedas!" keluh Semi merasakan rasa panas yang menjalari lidahnya. Tendou tersenyum lagi, sebelum menjawab dengan kalem.

"Maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahumu, Semi-_kun_. Itu coklat spesial, yang semakin banyak dimakan rasanya akan berubah menjadi pedas."

Wow. Sungguh hal yang tidak terduga dari coklat yang diberikan untuk merayakan _valentine_. Semi membalas dengan senyum masam.

"Yah, terima kasih untuk coklatnya. Akan ku makan nanti saja."

"Sama-sama, Semi-_kun_."

"Tendou, kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Semi. Ia butuh air, segera. Tendou mengangguk.

"Oke. Ayo pulang."

Semi menyimpan coklat tersebut ke dalam tasnya kemudian beranjak pulang diikuti Tendou dibelakangnya.

Ah, cara merayakan _valentine_ yang unik. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

Semi tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat coklat dari Tendou sebenarnya, tapi sekalinya dapat malah begini.

Begitu tidak terduga, sama seperti orang yang memberinya.

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N: Waii, Tendou yang kalem itu sesuatu sekali v Yak, hutang fic februari dah lunas. Semoga menghibur ya. Terima kasih^^


End file.
